The present invention is in the field of surgical apparatus and relates to a multi-functional instrument for operations of endoscopic surgery, also known as coelioscopic surgery.
The publication FR No. 2,474,857 (Ets BOUTMY, Inv. MANHES) has disclosed a multi-functional surgical apparatus comprising a tube combining space for fluid circulation and a space for guidance for surgical instruments, the space for fluid circulation being subdivided into a plurality of sub-spaces including at least one liquid aspiration duct. A tube, known as a canula, is introduced into this apparatus in the vicinity of one of its ends, in a casing forming a handle for manipulation; lateral nozzles debouch into the canula at the level of the handle; still at the level of the handle, it is possible to introduce into the canula an instrument such as an electrical bistoury. This apparatus of the prior art has proven its effectiveness; however, its use has revealed a number of disadvantages or inadequacies. For example, the number of functions is restricted to three (incision, irrigation, aspiration), it is difficult to sterilize because of the need to heat the entire apparatus to 200.degree. C., and it often requires multiplying the number of incisions for the introduction of other instruments (scissors, forceps, lasers, electrocoagulators, etc.).
In order to understand the background to the technology proposed by the present invention, it is also possible to refer to the following publications: U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,495 which describes a device for monitoring and controlling an aspiration system, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,014 which describes a surgical device making it possible to monitor the irrigation and aspiration of fluids, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,456 and 4,030,502 which describe resectoscopes having bipolar electrodes for urinary tracts, and finally U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,625 which describes a gastric canula.